


臭弟弟

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru
Kudos: 8





	臭弟弟

我和相叶面面相觑很久了。  
·  
我们都是一脸的严肃，如果这个画面被人看到，很大的可能是认为我们正促膝长谈情投意合一拍而成的讨论阿拉希的未来又或者什么重要的终身大事。  
·  
当然，首先你要忽略我俩都是裸体。  
·  
实际上这事情说起来实在是难为情。不知道为什么我同意了相叶一夜情的提案，也不知道为什么这个人明明没有和男性做的经验却把我骗到了床上。  
·  
“别担心！”相叶坐在我对面抱着个包，里面装着一堆难以启齿的小玩具，一大瓶润滑油以及两盒套，“我虽然没实战过…但是我看了很多视频哒！”  
·  
爱拔酱，你学习不好，不过纸上谈兵的故事好歹听说过。  
·  
我想到相叶跟我说这个提案的时候振振有词，“利达你也不想碰那些来路不明的人是不是！但是人又是有性需求的是不是！男人之间也可以做的是不是！我器大活好不粘人是不是！”  
·  
我被一堆是不是吓到了，也不管他是不是器大活好不粘人，就这么同意了。  
·  
emmmm，不过这么说来，第一点倒还是挺符合，其他的倒是一点都没沾边。相叶的粘人程度像是nino送给我的那个劣质不粘锅又或者是煮了一整天的年糕，真他妈甩都甩不掉。  
·  
至于活好不好。  
·  
这，这问我干什么我怎么知道。  
·  
“那啥，总之利达你先过来点。”我已经感觉够奇怪了，这种莫名其妙有点色又有点害羞的场面最让我招架不住。我磨磨蹭蹭往前挪了一点，眼睛不敢直视他，只好低着头看他的腹肌。  
·  
妈的，为什么他的腹肌像巧克力板板。  
·  
相叶把我又拉过去一点，又嫌弃距离不够，干脆一把把我抱在怀里。他好像意外的喜欢拥抱这种动作，像一只缺爱的大狗。我正爱心泛滥想着要不要回抱他一下给小动物一点爱意，他就开始哧溜哧溜的摸我后背。  
·  
“智君，皮肤好光滑！明明晒得这么黑。”首先，我不想吐槽他这种莫名模仿樱井翔对我的称呼方式。其次，晒黑和皮肤好坏有个鸡儿关系，我后背又没怎么晒太阳。最后，这种摸法太他娘的色情，吓得我一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
·  
我正准备对着相叶讲一下我这种如同英语作文一样条理清晰的想法，这家伙突然像摊煎饼一样给我翻了个面。他个子比我高，我这一翻面刚刚好卡在他怀里，屁股顶到他硬邦邦的小兄弟。  
·  
等下，我们到底做了什么，你咋就硬了？  
·  
说实在的背对相叶我实在有点不安，这种感觉就像是背对着狼群，他啥时候攻击你都不知道。我此时此刻突然理解了松本不喜欢别人从背后接近他的愿意，弟弟说的都对。  
·  
就比如说，背后的相叶出其不意的往我屁股上挤了一大坨润滑剂，凉得我差点跳起来。  
·  
“啊！抱歉利达！”他急急忙忙道歉，不知道为什么伸着他黏糊糊布满润滑液的手去摸我鸡儿。这道歉也不是这个道歉方法，不如说这样道歉警察局就是你第二个家。我被吓了一跳，扭着腰想摆脱他的手。  
·  
我发誓我只想摆脱他作乱的手，没有勾引他的意思。  
·  
但是相叶他脑回路就是不太一样。他直接把这种行为归类成欲求不满欲拒还迎还是别的什么我不知道，总之他把我搂的死死，那一大坨润滑剂也不管，专攻我鸡儿。  
·  
正所谓闻道有先后术业有专攻啊我呸什么狗屁。  
·  
我不知道相叶到底想干啥，也不知道他先让我射一次到底有啥好处。总之他特别卖力的扣我马眼，还像品尝什么美味一样舔我的耳朵。我就算是想做圣贤也不能，让他停下他也不听，手上动作还加的更快，我只觉得快感这东西他很奇怪，明明相叶手法差的要死，疼得我直发抖，可是想射的想法确实是慢慢堆积了起来。  
·  
我没想过我在门把面前会哭着射出来，主要是因为太羞耻。我咬着下嘴唇逼自己忍得久一点捍卫一下我男人的尊严，谁知道相叶他上辈子一定是个打游击战的家伙，趁我不注意塞了两根手指到我并不能用来塞手指的那个地方。  
·  
就，还挺奇怪的。有了润滑，手指的进入不是很困难，就感觉有啥东西在我屁股里动来动去，想想还有点恶心。我本来也没啥感觉，只是相叶的指甲突然戳中某块软肉，刺激得我差点跳下床。  
·  
“对啦！就是这里！”这家伙一副蒙对数学选择题的开心样子让人莫名火大。这个腹黑男人开始对着那里又扣又挖，顺带着另一只手还照顾着我前面。  
·  
“相叶…”我声音抖得吓人，“我，别管我，你，啊你他妈能不能…”  
·  
我也不知道我想说什么了。因为我才把要求提到一半就射了出来，脑子空白一片，比我做数学卷子还要空白。不过我能清楚的感觉我射在相叶手心，还射了不少，顺着人手指缝一点一点的流了下去。  
·  
这事儿发生的时候我已经羞耻难耐，直往相叶怀里钻。他一边喊着利达好可爱好色，一边给我拍了两张照片发到我们五人群里。  
·  
你是买了新玩具向朋友炫耀的小学生吗！  
·  
我气得想锤他，只是相叶本来就挺结实，再加上我目前还是软弱无力状态，这一锤更像是小拳拳的那种力度。相叶对着我傻乎乎的笑，如果忽略他在我屁股里那三根手指，这孩子还挺可爱。  
·  
“爱拔酱…”我本来是想说你让哥哥休息一会哥这老胳膊老腿撑不住，谁知道他抽出手指猛的就把他那玩意儿往里塞，充分展现他急性子的样子。我连脏话都骂不出口，疼的直翻白眼，脑子里开始放走马灯。  
·  
顺便这走马灯的内容也挺要命，全都是关于相叶，吃拉面的相叶，打保龄球的相叶，给了我一肘子的相叶，吃甜品的相叶……  
·  
停一下停一下，为什么我都快死了还要和这家伙扯上关系。  
·  
相叶也意识到他有点鲁莽，停下来让我喘了口气，小心翼翼的亲了亲我后背。这家伙该纯情的时候纯情得像个圣母，猥琐的时候抓到警察局一百次都不过分。我叹了口气，脑子一抽自暴自弃对他说，  
·  
“你要做就赶紧做，我跟你说臭弟弟，这荒唐事没有下次了懂吗？！”  
·  
这家伙听了这句话像是打了鸡血，我甚至觉得见不到明天的太阳。这家伙把我翻来覆去折腾了半宿，昏过去的最后瞬间，我还看到他在我身上挺腰。  
·  
妈的。  
·  
“给我收拾东西滚蛋！”卧室地板一片狼藉，我一脚踩到自己内裤，然后腿一软摔在相叶的外套上气不打一处来。我拎着他的裤子和衬衫往他脸上砸，这弟弟还懵逼的看着我。  
·  
“咋啦o酱，再睡会嘛！”  
·  
“相叶，我警告你。”我揪着他脸跨坐在他身上，“这狗屁事情给我忘记，没有下一次了。”  
·  
“那，那正常的性需求嘞？”他这表情完全不知道自己错在哪里，“如果我去找别人，o酱不会吃醋咩！”  
·  
我吃你个鬼。  
·  
我懒得理他，翻了个白眼，低头抓起手机。这一看可了不得，白眼差点就翻不过来。其他几位给我连发了几十条消息，多数都在质问我和相叶在干啥，还有几条为什么不是我的哭诉。  
·  
我愣了一下，猛然想起相叶昨天拍我的那几张照片。  
·  
别拦着我，别他妈拦我！今天我就要和这臭弟弟决一死战！


End file.
